


Distracting

by Rivulet027



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow fun with Jack distracting Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SG-1. It's not my toy box. I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written as a Christmas present in 2008 for Lilyeia78.

Daniel let out a yelp as Jack tackled him into the snow.

“What was that for?” he managed.

Jack smirked, “Had to keep you from throwing snowballs at me.”

“This isn’t going to stop me,” Daniel warned as he dug his hands into the snow.

“I know,” Jack conceded before he said, “but this will distract you.”

Daniel tensed thinking he was about to be tickled. Jack laughed before kissing him. Daniel eased his hands out of the snow, cupped Jack’s face and when Jack pulled away confirmed, “Distracted.”

“Good,” Jack grinned before shoving snow down Daniel’s coat and running.


End file.
